Flexible graphite is commercially used in sheet form for the manufacture of gaskets. The flexible graphite sheet can be in the form of compressed exfoliated, expanded particles of natural graphite, or, in the form of a compressed mixture of exfoliated, expanded particles of natural graphite and unexfoliated, intercalated, unexpanded, expandable particles of graphite. This latter embodiment has the advantage of undergoing expansion while in place as a gasket upon exposure to high temperature so that sealing is enhanced. Material of this type has also been proposed for use as a fire retardant covering for walls and other flammable substitutes since expansion of the intercalated expandable graphite upon exposure to flame acts as a fire retardant. For commercial reasons it has become advantageous to use increasingly smaller sized natural graphite particles, i.e. small sized flake as the starting material in making such sheet material. With the use of such finer material the expansion and fire retardation effect of the sheet has become uneven largely on account of the tendency of the exfoliated expanded particles and the unexpanded intercalated particles to segregate and result in a non-homogeneous product with irregular sealing and fire-retardant behavior. This problem is avoided in flexible graphite sheet material by the use of differently sized batches of natural graphite flake as starting materials for the respective exfoliated and expandable components of the flexible graphite sheet to be used in the manufacture of gaskets or fire retardant substrate coverings. It is also important to improve the oxidation resistance and corrosion resistant properties of flexible graphite sheet when used in gasket applications such as automotive exhaust systems.